The present invention relates to a diaphragm having at least one fluororubber (referred to as FKM) layer bonded to a base fabric. This diaphragm is suitable for a pressure regulator, a fuel pump, etc. of an automobile fuel line.
When a diaphragm is assembled in the automobile fuel line, the diaphragm is required to have resistance to gasoline, especially resistance to deteriorated gasoline, resistance to low temperatures and also resistance to heat. These resistance requirements are severe. To meet these requirements, a diaphragm having FKM layers is preferable.
However, there has been no adhesive with which one can accomplish a strong adhesion between the FKM layer and the base fabric. Therefore, it has been considered difficult to make a diaphragm having the FKM layer which has high bending fatigue strength at its moving portion.